An Infernal Circle
by Camlia
Summary: When Alice is bored in a real world, she goes to Wonderland. One day, she founds new territories and sees a strange mirror. Coming closer, she notices the mirror doesn't reflect herself. Or does it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!  
>Here my first fanfiction in English! Yeah! XD<br>Hum, anyway this is a cross over between "American Mcgee's Alice" and "Alice in Wonderland", the 1951 Disney version.  
>So since the two main protagonists are named Alice, this how I'm gonna do. It will be written with the first person meaning the next chapter will be chapter 1 and this is the blondie who'll speak, then chapter 2, the brunette, chapter 3 blondie etc...<p>

And also, there will yuri (girlxgirl) so if you don't like it, this story is not for you!  
>The Alices are supposed to be both 1617 years old.  
>Leave comment if you appreciate and do not hesitate to tell me if I made mistakes in English since it is not my first language.<br>Here's the prologue, quite short but enjoy!

An infernal Circle

Prologue

She opened her eyes. Time seemed to be stopped. Something was wrong, something against nature was produced. No, it was not possible and still...  
>She saw the knife sank more and more in her stomach, blood ran slowly as yo make her understand what was going on. In spite of this, she could feel her heart beating too fast. Fear invaded her. Her whole world was falling apart. Everything went black, lifeless. She stares at the responsible of this who had a tired smiling.<br>The knife went further, more blood ran.  
>Her smile made her angry, she began to cry.<br>"Why? Why did you do this?  
>-Because... you deserve this.<br>-Stop it! This is not true! I didn't do anything Stop it! Pull it out!"  
>But the knife sank more. A pool of blood was taken form around them.<br>"Stop it! I don't want that!  
>-Sorry but this is going to happen.<br>-Why?  
>-Because for the first time of my whole life, I'm taking a good decision. Yes, I'm sure this is a good one, don't you agree? Look at this knife in the stomach, all this blood! This is just a detail, it will end soon. Everything will be over so be patient.<br>-Pull it out! Pull it out!  
>-You know I really loved you.<br>-What?  
>-But with what happened, it is not possible anymore, don't you think?<br>-No! No!" she moaned.  
>She began to cry very violently but the other didn't stop the blade, on the contrary she sped up the move. The blade had disappeared in the flesh.<br>Then the tears stopped, she coagulated. Now it was the end, she could feel it. Why was she doing such a thing? After all what happened? She became angry and sad. No this shouldn't have end this way

_It should have been..._

The other came close always with that smile.  
>"It is time to say goodbye I think.<br>-Don' do it!  
>-Goodbye dear.<br>-Don't do it! ALICE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A mysterious mirror

"Miss Alice! Are you listening to me?"

When the voice stroke my head, I wake up suddenly. I raise my head and saw my teacher looking at me very angrily.

"Once again Miss, you were dreaming. Do you think our country's history is so boring?

-You resume it by saying our country was almost always at war against his neighbour, I noticed.

-Insolent child! How old are you?

-I'm seventeen years old Mrs.

-It seems you are four! I was told that you were a dreamer but I didn't expect that! Dou you really think you will find a husband with such behaviour?"

I didn't reply. Personally, I didn't want to get married. At least, not now. My elder sister was already married for four years and had given birth to a baby boy which made happy the step family. I wasn't attracted by these people, too earthy as far as I was concerned.

"Rise up Miss and look in the mirror. You are not a child anymore for God sake!"

I did what she commanded and I look into the mirror.

"I see a blonde girl with blue eyes but is it really me?

-Again this stupid questions? Of course it is you!

-It shows me how I am physically but not who I am inside.

-Oh my God! This is enough!"

My teacher went away. I vaguely heard talking to my parents, or rather screaming. I sighed. I looked through the window. It was raining. I thought that it won't be necessary to water my plants.

Was it my fault it I didn't fit with this world? I didn't have any friends. All the people of my age thought I was weird. I tried to share my point of view with them but it failed. I admitted, I felt very lonely. I was only myself in Wonderland.

_But again, is it really me in Wonderland? Everything is so different there._

The door opened. I turned myself back and saw my parents. They seemed to be upset. My father spoke.

"Alice, you're not an idiot, we do know that. But you don't make any effort to integrate the society, to act as a British lady to find a husband. For one day, Alice, you'll have your own house and you will have to know how to keep it. And to associate with our kind of people, you have to know our history or you'll stay alone for ever. Not mentioning you'll bring shame on the house."

At this words, I felt a pain in my chest.

" So if I don't get married, you won't love me anymore?"

My parents seemed to be shocked by my answer.

"Of course not, what a nonsense!

-We are concerned about you, darling, said my mother. You know we won't be here for ever, we want to be sure you'll be happy.

-How can I be happy with people I dislike mother?

-If you make some efforts, you'll see there are good people."

I wanted to add something but I couldn't. A fire went out from no where and was surrounding my parents. They didn't seem to see it. They stayed there and were talking to me. They didn't scream but I could swear someone was screaming. I reached out my hand and grabbed my mother and hold her and closes my eyes.

"Alice? What is gong on?"

I opened my eyes. The fire was gone. I was still holding my mother and there was no trace of burning.

_But I saw it! I know!_

My parents looked at me very anxious.

"I don't feel well but I promise I will do some effort but don't leave me."

My mother put her hand on my forehead.

"It is alright Alice. We trust you."

A servant came in.

"Mrs Newton is here.

-Perfect! Get her in!"

I didn't know my sister was coming. I couldn't see her more often because of her baby and her husband.

I felt my heart was beating too fast, I breathed loudly to calm it down. She came in, always pretty and smiling. I noticed I was a little jealous of her. She was the perfect daughter, woman and wife.

I felt a pain in my chest. I vaguely asked myself if my family wouldn't be better without me. After dinner, my sister joined me.

"Alice, I know you think you are different. You are just growing up slower than the others. But I know when the time comes, you'll be desired by everyone. It won't difficult to find you a husband. Trust yourself more. You are beautiful, smart and you are from a good society. So don't worry.

But her words didn't ease me. I didn't want to be like everyone, I wanted something else but I didn't know what.

I told her I was tired, wished her good night and went to my bedroom.

I lay down the window. The sky was clear, stars could be seen very well.

_I wander if there are people living on stars._

I closed my eyes. Something warm wrapped me. I opened my eyes. I was back in Wonderland.

I rose up. I wasn't wearing my night dress anymore but a blue dress with a white apron.

_I was wearing this outfit when I first came here. Why am I always dress in this way? Because I think like a child? I'm often called a child but at the same time I'm being told I have a woman body. It is strange._

On this thoughts, I went on my way. I heard a hasty tread which sounds familiar and a worry voice:

"I'm late! I am awfully late!

-To where? For what?

-No time! I am very late!"

He surpassed me. I wandered if I was going to follow him but I didn't have the longing.

_Rabbit is not punctual at all, at least I am. I was never say that but... I'm late comparing to other people in my behaviour. Will people appreciate me better if I was late on appointments and not in my head? Curiouser and curiouser._

I remarked I was walking near a wall which was a little taller than me.

"I haven't see that wall before. What is there behind?

-Something."

I turned back and saw a smile in the trees.

"What thing Cheshire?

-Everything. I can see trees, grass. They are things.

-Well, do you see something unusual?

-What is unusual for you?

-Oh... well... Is there anything else?"

I could guess Cheshire was looking.

"There is a mirror.

-Is there any house?

-No just a mirror.

-Usually, we place a mirror in the bedroom or in the salon.

-Why? Is there only in those two places you can see yourself?

-In my world perhaps but... Does this mirror show us who we are? Does it show something?

-Only one way to find out!"

Cheshire was now complete.

"But between you and me, it is the first time I see this mirror."

I didn't add anything and begin to climb the wall the better I could. Unfortunately I wasn't an athletic and I fell heavily on the other side.

"Nothing broken? Cheshire asked.

-I'm fine. But next time I'll take a ladder."

I stood up and went to the mirror. The closer I came, the bigger a shadow grew up.

"Do you see what I see? I asked to my friend.

-Why should I see the same thing? We have different eyes."

I was puzzled by the shadow. I came a little bit closer and stopped, stunned.

In the mirror, the landscape was devastated, burnt as if war had passed. It was creepy. It was the contrary of Wonderland which was so colourful and happy. Strangely, it was that horrible landscape that shocked me the most.

Instead of my reflection, stood a young girl of my age. She had brown hair and beautiful green eyes though they were cold. She was dressed almost like me except that she had blood on her apron. That girl was as surprised as me. Before I opened my mouth, she pronounced those words:

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The one who looked like me.

I expected anything but that! I was curious about the mirror since I never saw it before. But seeing a blond version of me surprised med.

"Who are you?"

The blond seemed amaze too. She stammered unintelligible things. I went round of the mirror but there was nothing special so I came back in front of my reflection and began to inspect it.

She had a foolish air accentuated by her surprise. A cat was standing next to her and didn't seem to notice me. He was purple with pink stripes and a big smile which reminded me Cheshire except that one was bigger. As for the surrounding, it was like my Wonderland when I was a child before my family got killed by the fire. The land was green, beautiful, peaceful and the creatures didn't seem to be aggressive.

"Who are you? I asked again.

-I... I... I'm Alice. What about you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I am Alice."

A silence followed my sentence. Our name was another thing we shared. If it wasn't four her blond hair and her blue eyes and her age, I'll be tempted to think I was talking to the girl I was years ago.

"Where are you from? I asked

-It is rude of you to ask personal things, she answered quite afraid

-What are you afraid of?"

Her eyes were watching my apron.

"You're afraid of the blood? Poor thing, in this world, this is the only way to survive. Kill or being killed!"

I made a step toward her. The blond put her hands on her mouth and ran away. I scared her.

"You won't have your answers if you make her run away.

-Cheshire, you could see her?

-Yes, but I was more worry about my reflection. I didn't know I was that fat.

-You didn't say a word.

-It's not necessary to communicate. Words can put you in different prisons, you do know that Lidell, do you?

-Shut up..."

I opened my eyes. I was back in the asylum. I could heard the voices of the doctors, the nurses and the other patients who were screaming. I squat in my bed.

Who was that girl? She didn't seem to belong to my wonderlands but to another world that wasn't mine.

I began to regret I scared her, I couldn't go through the mirror, for I had tried, so she was my only chance to get my answer.

_I hope she'll be as curious as I am and that she'll come back._

The door opened. I rose my head. A doctor had come in with a dozen of young men in white jacket and with notebook. I suppose I was the subject of the day.

The doctor talked about me as if I wasn't there.

"There a two class of mad people. Those who are a threat to our society and those who are a threat for themselves. That girl belongs to the second class."

There was a "Aaaah" from the students which looked ridiculous to me. It was hard not to laugh. The doctor continued:

"She lost her family when she was eight, they died in a fire in front of her eyes. It was an accident. After eight years of silence she suddenly woke up. We put her in an orphanage which was hold by our colleague Dr Bumby because she seemed to feel better. Unfortunately, it was too early. She would stay motionless and couldn't remember anything."

When I heard the name of Bumby, my fists tensed. In fact I did remember what happened. Bumby felt in love with my sister Elizabeth but she refused him. To get revenge, he had set fire in our house but didn't expect a survivor. I discovered it by chance and it made me scream and scared the others children but I didn't say why, I was sent back to the asylum. Since no one, not even Bumby, knew my discoveries, I was safe for the moment. No one would believe me anyway. An ancient loony patient against a famous doctor, no chance. I had to get out in order to have my revenge.

"Alice?"

I rose my head. The doctor was near me.

"Yes?

-How do you feel?

-Better sir, thank you."

He turned to his students.

"She is aware of her problem and she wants to heal. Unfortunately, we can't say that for most of the patients here..."

They encouraged me to go on and left.

_You hypocrite._

I lay down in my bed. I had to go back in Wonderland and to know more about that girl who looked the same and different. Was it possible that there were more Alices in the world? But why did we met only know?

"They met each other.

-Let's see how it'll work."


End file.
